Morningsky
M O R N I N G S K Y "You need a little '''insanity' to acheive great things."'' D E S C R I P T I O N N A M E B R E A K D O W N Morning - For her time of birth, and her pelt's light texture Sky - For her love for the sky, and her eye colour. ' A P P E A R A N C E' Morningsky has a white pelt, with very very pale grey patches. Her fur is a moderately long length and is very soft and smooth to touch. Her right eye is a Clear Sky Blue, while her left eye, her blind eye, is a blurry faded sky blue. G A L L E R Y (TBA) P E R S O N A L I T Y ' O V E R A L L' Morningsky is a very introverted feline. She was a very quiet, and shy kit, and prefered to be alone, or with her sister Cherry. Nowadays, she is a very anti social and tends to be suicidal. She has very dark thoughts, and sometimes is caught murmuring very concerning things. But deep down, she is just an introverted cat who needs someone to hide behind. ' T R A I T S' Positive Traits - Honesty Fairness Creativity Resourcefullness Perseverence Peaceful Patient Neutral Triats - Curiosity Passive Shy Quiet Negative Traits - Indecision Timid Anti-social Depressed Anxious Clingy ' A L I G N M E N T' Chaotic Neutral - Morning believed to have come from a normal family. She was normal, thats all she wanted to believe. But since she gained some insanity, she's been a little masochistic, and sadistic. If anyone were to hurt her loved ones (Only Cherry, since all her other friends already died... rip) She would give them a little taste of her insanity. If she were to be hurt, she would either ignore the pain, or make sure that that person didn't go anywhere near her loved ones. In a war, there are only certain people who survive, and if Morning were to take part, She would be the one who betrayed, tricked or exchanged information with sides. She hates taking sides with a passion. P R E F E R E C E Likes - Scent: Morning Dew and rain Season : Leafbare Prey : Squirrel Bandanas The colour blue Watching the sky as the sun rises Watching the night sky The Medicine cat den Dislikes - Scent: Oak wood Season: Greenleaf Prey: Frog The colour yellow Being reminded of her blidn eye Discrimination Going outside of her comfort zone ' C A N D Y E Y E' Physically - Morning doesn't have a preference on pelt or build. Mentally - Morningsky's mental state is very fragile. She needs someone who she can lean on, and hide behind. S T O R Y Purely born of MistClan, Morningkit, along with Cherrykit were greeted with happiness and joy, yet grief and sorrow. Flightkit, and Finchkit, their other littermates, had died in their mother's wmob. Their Mother was hardly around, and never cared for them. Their father had died before they were born, so they were all alone, with no one to hug or clig on to except eachother. As an apprentice, she was very anti-social and had a mental breakdown when Cherry left their Clan. Morning was often caught stareing up at the sky, and talking in her sleep out of depression. Even when Cherry returned to MistCLan, Morning could not escape depression, but hid it, so that Cherry would be happy. Morning left MistClan, due to the sudden uproar about the leader demoting his loyal deputy. She left, and sat vigil by herself, on/in the moonstone/pool. She then joined Blossomclan as a warrior, since she knew Cherry would be there. She never fit in BlossomClan, and she left and went away, and was hardly seen by anyone. S K I L L S E T ' S T A T I S T I C S' Leadership - 2/10 Sociability - 3/10 Hunting - 9/10 Swimming - 9/10 Climbing - 8/10 Herbs - 6/10 Fighting - 5/10 Strength - 4/10 Stamina - 6/10 Stealth - 9.5/10 Intelligence - 9/10 ' S K I L L S' Strengths - Morning is a cat full of Agility and Stealth. She uses her brains rather than brawn, and has a stratedgy for almost any scenario. Her hearing is very sensitive, so she can sense many sounds. She can endure major pain, and can hunt exceptionally well. Weaknesses - Due to her blind eye, Morning has to turn her head sideways alot, so if she is surrounded, then she is DOOMED. Offence - Although, she can be kind of genocidic when she loses it, most of the time she is fleeing rather than attacking. Her strategy involves manuvering across sideways, and under while attacking her foe at unexpected areas. She is skilled in ambushes and sneak attacks. Defence - Morning doesn't have a specific strategy for defence, so her usual response to an attack is to attack back or run away. Phsyical strengths - Morning's fur is light, and water resistant, so she can sprint quickly away from battle. Her recovering system is considered very fast. Mental strengths - Morning doesn't have any Mental strengths. R E L A T I O N S TBA E X T R A S ' Q U O T E S -' "WHy? Please don't...Leave me behind...I'll be all alone..." "I'm Sorry Cherry. BlossomClan isn't the place for me. But look at you! Now you've got a mate, a home! And Yet...I haven't." "Why is it, that when ever I find you, you always end up leaving." ' M I S C. -' Allergies: Mint leaves, Holly berries. ' O B J E C T S O F I M P O R T A N C E -' Morning found a sky blue bandana lying around near the moonstone/pool. She tied it around her neck, and joined BlossomClan with it, and now it is her most prized possession. (WIP) Category:Feline Category:Original Character